lordofmurderfandomcom-20200214-history
Nashkel
Description: A small stockaded city sits ahead of you, with a thousand chimneys throwing blackened smoke into the air. In the distance, smoke rise from the smokestacks of iron mines, over the municipal flags fluttering over the palisades. Within the walls two temples stand and endless shops containing southern goods. Military: 500 men Characters: Mayor Berrun Ghastkill - The mayor Berrun is the elder of the Ghastkill brothers. Berrun ' '''Lord Evan Ghastkill - ' '''Landmarks: Northern Light Characters: Innkeep Ries Kensiddar - An elven innkeep with grey hair, Ries is a paranoid fellow with an intense fear of the dark. His voice is cautious and timid and he negotiates poorly. Prices: * 1 sp Alurlyath Wine * 2 sp Arabellan Dry Wine Description: Bright blue light always shine from this inn’s windows. Upon opening, you can see a tavern lit with glowing blue magelights. All but private rooms constantly lit, as the owner fears the dark after once meeting both drow and the Nightbringers of Shar. Cloud Peaks Outfitters Characters: Salla Pitontoes: A muscular halfling woman who has special supplies (spidersilk ropes, a ring of feather falling, rock claws, etc.) for friends. She is a closed-off person, but amiable enough to run the shop. Description: Cloud Peaks Outfitters, an equipment shop for those traveling through the mountains (prices fair, products excellent). ''' '''Icedawn’s House Characters: Jasha Istor: A tall Ruathym woman with silver hair and white robes. She will greet all travelers heading into the peaks, seeking donations to keep Auril’s wrath away. Jasha is also one of the best guides through the Peaks from Nashkel, and her fees, while steep (twice any other), gain a party or caravan her spells’ protections from the wintery gales and snow. Jasha would be richer and her temple more opulent if she didn’t scatter danters in the snow to assuage Auril’s wrath. Many who wander the passes in summer find these gold coins; those who pick up one usually catch chills easily, and those who take more than one coin die of frostbite the next winter. Prices: * Cure Wounds - 200 gp * Blessing - 100 gp * Raise Dead - 2000gp Description: A tall building with stained glass windows depicting a blue snowflake. Inside, the entire temple is flooded with that window’s colors, which fall on the snowflake. Temple of Helm ' '''Characters: ' '''Nalin - A priest of Helm, famously taciturn with his black goatee and blazing eyes. He converted to helm during the last war between Amn and Baldur’s Gate. Prices: * Cure Wounds - 100 gp * Blessing - 50 gp * Raise Dead - 1000gp Description: A small, simple temple made of rough hued stones surrounded by blue marble gravestones. ''' '''History and Lore: Nashkel is the northernmost city of Amn, actually resting north of Amn’s established border in the Cloud Peaks. It is 2,000 feet above sea level, 500 feet above the cities of lost Minsorran and 200 feet higher than Imnescar. These factors give Nashkel the nicknames of the Cold City, Windy City, or Sloping City of Amn, as it rests on the low northern slopes of the Cloud Peaks. Nashkel is almost autonomous, as roads to it are often blocked by snows, but it still considers itself a part of Amn.